leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Main Page
Optimism about the possibility of improving living conditions for everyone in America so that every individual can realize their full human potential is at the heart of the democratic Left tradition in America. Against the ideological Right's grinding negativity and appeals to the fear, selfishness and ignorance, the democratic Left offers hope for national renewal. :::: "But what has happened is the Republicans have said 'no, no, no.' They have waged more filibusters than any time in the history of this country. They have been the party of 'no' and obstructionism. At some point, what the president has got to understand is they do not want America to succeed. They're into politics." Senator Bernie Sanders, Vermont. Oct. 3, 2010 Blogs * Crooks and Liars * Greenpeace - June 26th - Hands Across the Sand Miami * Islamophobia Watch * Like the Dew * Stand With the Eleven * Talking Points Memo Events Upcoming events * March for the Alternative March 26 Protest in Britain Recent events *United States elections, 2010 *United States Senate elections, 2010 *United States elections, 2009 *United States presidential election, 2008 *United States House elections, 2008 *United States Senate elections, 2008 *United States gubernatorial elections, 2008 Specific Timelines *School Shooting Timeline *Church Shooting Timeline See also: *dKosopedia main page *ePluribus Media main page *Baltimore Chronicle Campaigns *Campaigns Wikia Issues What are the issues that the Left cares about, and where do we stand? Note that some of these are issues and stances that might be shared by some on the Right, but not by the Right as a whole. : Civil Rights - right to privacy, freedom of religion, separation of church and state : Environmental Protection - combating global climate change, extinction of species, pollution : Labor Justice - protecting workers' rights to organize : Media Reform - opposing consolidation, breaking media blackouts : Military Funding - decreasing unnecessary funding for the military : Reproductive Freedom - allowing individuals, especially women, the chance to control for themselves when they will have children : Science Policy : Social Justice : Social Security : Space Policy : Unemployment Rates from January 1948 to the Present : Universal Health Care : World Peace Countries Organizations International Organizations *AIPAC *Greenpeace International *International Socialist Organization National Organizations *Center for American Progress *College Democrats of America *Generation Obama *Greenpeace USA *Democratic National Committee *Progressive Democrats of America *Democratic Socialists of America *Progressive Majority *Sierra Club *Southern Poverty Law Center *WeDemocrats National Organization *Young Democrats of America *Wake up Walmart *Korean Americans against War and Neoliberalism State Organizations *Progressive Change for Washington *Progressive Democratic Caucuses of Washington *Washington State Democratic Party *Washington State Progressive Caucus Media Here's a list of Media sources that we can use to get the truth. * Progressive Talk Radio * Tom Paine.com * Baltimore Chronicle * Huffington Post * Link TV Myths Here are some replies to the myths put forward about the Left. I know you didn't believe their hype, but here's a place to talk about how to answer them. Research and Framing Here are some ideas and deep framing that needs to inform and organize Liberal thought, research into the political effects of how the brain works, and ideological frameworks that work for people. Here is a place to find links to the research, and how to use that information to have a positive result for humanity. * Political Lexicon *Progressive Manual People * Activists * Appointed Officials * Elected Officials Resources Gather our resources, online or off. Articles *Political Networking *Red, White and Blue *Questions to answer *US House Swing Districts, 2006 *Geographic Voting Cluster Analyis External Links *Politics on Wikia *Four Reasons to Impeach Bush *Grassroots Wikia *Wikimocracy *Liberal Talk Radio Wiki *BarackEverything-Get your President Obama news, videos, and BarackBlog all in one website. *This week in Peace History Category: Browse Category: Browse